The Administrative Core provides the coordinating mechanisms for strategic planning and scientific review that continually improves the quality and impact of HIV Center research, while enabling us to open new frontiers in HIV/AIDS research. Effective leadership is critical to forging new scientific and community partnerships that advance HIV/AIDS research. The scientific and programmatic PSO ARC leadership provided through the Administrative Core ensures that the HIV Center's overall scientific vision is realized through our proposed Research Cores and our associated research projects. Under the leadership of Ehrhardt, we established an evolving system of innovations to ensure strategic planning and scientific review. These have included a rotating set of multidisciplinary Senior Scientific Advisors from throughout the US; a Strategic Planning Group of leaders from the US, Africa, Latin America, and Asia; and one of the first Performance and Safety Monitoring Boards for behavioral science research, which has become a model in the field (see SED Core). PSO Center leadership thus receives input to evaluate both Core function and Center research progress from multiple sources, including external advisors, individual Core leadership, and Center investigators (see Section 5.1).